Dance Competition
by iLoveConverse123
Summary: iReally suck @ summaries.  Pls. Read and Review


**Hi,this is my very 1****st**** RobStar Fanfic.I know the show ended like 4evr . Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen I did I wouldn't end the show BUT I don't own it so Weh Weh.**

**Note: Starfire will not act like she is on the show since she learned many stuff from Robin.**

**Kitten's Return**

After the Tokyo that happened to Robin and Starfire,Robin finally got the guts to ask Starfire their first date they suddenly start 're not like the cheesy couple that miss eachother when they're just going away to pee or 're just the couple that everybody loves.

One day,while enjoying their evening stroll,Kitten suddenly showed up.

"Hey Robbie poo!."

"KITTEN!" Robin and Starfire said in unison.

"Miss me?"

"Nobody misses you" said Starfire

"I didn't mean you,I meant Robin."

"Well he doesn't miss you"

" pick me or my Daddy will destroy the whole universe"

Angering Starfire,Starfire suddenly challenged Kitten for a competition.

"What kind of competition?" asked Kitten

"Dance Competition" answered Starfire

"You're on"

"Bring It"

"Who chooses the winner?"

"Either the audience or Robin."

"Fine"

"We shall compete at the park near the mall of shopping"

"Time?"

"What time should it be Robin?"

"Umm….How bout 3:00 in the afternoon" answered Robin

"See ya there" said Kitten

Robin and Starfire stayed up all night to watch a show called Shake It Up **(A/N:I picked that cuz has lots of cool dancing.) **listening to songs good for the sometime,Robin fell asleep but Starfire still nervious cuz Robin might pick started to cry which results to waking up Robin.

"What's wrong Star?" asked Robin

"Nothing,it's just…w-what if you picked her instead of me?"

"You said either me or the audience will vote.I'll vote you cuz I never liked we've seen many cool moves of CeCe,Rocky and TY,you're a fast learner and I'm sure you'll win cuz I believe in you."

"Awww,You're just the sweetest thing."

"I know,now go get some shut eye Pretty Princess."

After their conversation that night,Starfire followed what Robin said about believing."I'll just believe in myself and maybe she dances like Gunther and Tinka.".Starfire's problem now is what is she gonna that she asked Raven for help.

"Hey Raven."

"What?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Okay,what is it?"

"What do you think should I wear for my dance competition today?"

"What song you using?"

"Don't know yet"

"What I know is don't wear something too girly or pink."

"Okay"

"where something dark with a little pinch of lightness."

"Can you take me shopping for those?"

"Ugh…..sure why not?"

After shopping for some new clothes,they both saw the stuff CeCe and Rocky wore so they fixing her up,she looked like CeCe Jones (cuz CeCe's also a redhead).When Robin saw his beautiful girlfriend,He asked her…..

"Do I have to look like Deuce?"

"No cuz Deuce is only CeCe's friend."

"I know"

Noticing how beautiful his girlfriend is** (A/N: She wore a little something what CeCe wore when CeCe and Rocky danced at the train station.)**he knows that his girlfriend will win it, What the heck maybe she'll even win the fashion show cuz of her beauty. They flew to the park near the mall. There Starfire saw Kitten with her Daddy. She saw she was wearing what Tinka wore when Tinka met Justin Starr.

"Are you ready to dance?" asked Kitten

"You know I am" answered Starfire

"Wish you bad luck"

"You know what when you win, maybe Robin will call you his "Hurlfriend" .

"It's on"

"What song?"

"Let's go with Jay Sean's Down."

"Kay"

Before they started, Robin gave Starfire a quick kiss for good luck.

"I know you can win this."

"Kay Mr. Believe in yourself."

The song started with Kitten dancing lie like Tinka,Dances like ,Star was able to defeat her dance moves at the rest of the song.

When the song came to **"****Down like she 'posed to be  
>She gets down low for me<br>Down like her temperature  
>'Cause to me she zero degrees"<strong>, Kitten danced her heart out making the audience make clapping sounds making Starfire the part **"She cold, over freeze  
>I got that girl from overseas<br>Now she's my Miss America  
>Now can I be her soldier, please?" <strong>came was Starfire's turn to dance. While she was dancing there were more clapping and Kitten is starting to become. When the part "**I'm fightin' for this girl  
>On the battlefield of love<br>Don't it look like baby cupid  
>Sent her arrows from above?<br>Don't you ever leave the side of me  
>indefinitely, not probably<br>and honestly, I'm down like the economy" **it was supposed to Kitten's turn to dance but Starfire suddenly pushed her out of the way and continued dancing her heart out.

Sometime after the Competition, more voted for Starfire than Kitten. Kitten then said let Robin to decide. Starfire knows that he'll choose her. Then Kitten said…

"Let him sing a song about who he chose."

"Why not?" Robin answered

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked

"Yes, cuz I know a song just for you."

After a few seconds, Robin knew what song he's gonna sing to Starfire.

"I'm gonna sing this song to the winner."

I've been stopping at green lights  
>Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night<br>I put my shirt on inside out  
>Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds<p>

My friends just laugh at me  
>There's only one thing it could be<p>

I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<p>

I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<p>

You've got me trippin' on my feet  
>My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat<br>When you start to walk my way  
>I forget where I am, can't find the words to say<p>

My friends just laugh at me  
>There's no cure for this disease<p>

I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>_I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<em>

_I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<em>

_Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor  
>They can't make me okay, it's up to you<br>Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see you  
>Only wanna feel you, dying just to hear you say<em>

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<em>

_I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<em>

_I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<br>I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<em>

_We've come down with love_

"And the winner is…"

"_**STARFIRE"**_ one of the boys said"

"I guess she's the winner."

"You're the best Boyfriend ever"

"I know"

After the competition, it looks like Kitten's already planning her revenge.

"So now that you're done competing , Can we go to the pizza place or watch a movie?"

"How bout we watch a movie while eating pizza?"

"Fine with me"

**THE END**

Hate it? Love it?

Review please!

Bye


End file.
